This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Devices such as computer monitors and televisions contain arrays of pixels for displaying images for a user. Displays such as these generally exhibit low reflectivity and are unsuitable for applications involving high reflectance, adjustable reflectance capabilities, and other adjustable features.